castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D-original
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Castle Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Richard Castle. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. MtaÄ (Hilfe | Blog) Re: Hey ;) Wir müssen hier erst arbeiten un dann könnte man nach dem Adminposten fragen aber der Anfang auf der Hauptseite is schonmal gut. Ach ich fand Charaktere klingt besser..deswegen hab ich es sogemacht. Sowie S1 unso.. dann muss man auch nich so viel schreiben bis man alles gefunden hat^^ Ich finde auch das hat etwas von TVD un das fand ich dort schon so schlimm. Das mit den Abkürzungen zu den Staffel hab ich mir mal angeeigent un das fand ich immer besser ;D Kannst dir nochmal überlegen. Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:22, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ja stimmt du hast schon Recht das mit dem Einheitlichem Stil. Also gut da is eben jetz etwas die Verwirrung da weil bei zwei Charaktere die Kategorie Charaktere dran steht. Jetz sollten wir uns mal einige werden :D Ich bin für die Episoden das man diese so lässt un bei den Charakteren Charaktere als Kategorie verwendet ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 13:11, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also ja machen wir es so aber dann in der Reihenfolge Charaktere Staffel 1 klingt irgendwie flüssiger ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 13:17, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich ändere es um ;) Ich arbeite viel mit dem Quellentext deswegen ich dies mal schnell sonebenher machen ;) Die Stub..nun ich bin am überlegen ob ich die erst beenden sollte oder ich schreib n paar kleinere Charaktere :D Ich mach dies alles so nebenher ;D Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 13:33, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die Hauptseite wird endlich anschaulich :D Das machst du voll gut ich bin darin voll die Niete D: aber alles andere wie schreiben oder übersetzen unso bekomme ich ohne Probleme hin :) Jetz sind die endgültigen Kategorien un bei den Verstorbenen..könnte man dies doch das es einheitlicher aussieht "Verstorbene Charaktere" nehmen das is nur ein beispiel :) Schließlich arbeiten wir hier zusammen :D Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 13:46, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich mag die Hauptseite bis jetz ;) Ich denke einfach wir sollten hier noch viel tun xD ich schreib jetz n paar kleinere Charaktere dann sieht das Wikia nich mehr so niedlich un winzig aus ;) Nebenher sollte ich noch die Episodenliste der zweiten Staffel zu Ende schreiben xD Ach das mit den Verstorbene Charaktere koorigiere ich gleich noch ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:29, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke man könnte in der Hauptseite immer die letzte und die neue Episode zeigen das man auch immer bescheid weiß was grad aktuell ist :) Es sind fast 50 seiten hier :) Langsam aber sicher wächst es hier. Wir können mal wieder Stolz auf uns sein ;D Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:12, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nun ich hab grad noch keinen Einfall aber wenn ich einen habe schreib ich dir sofort sonst würde ich gleich wieder vergessen ;) Ohja das wiki wird langsam etwas ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:01, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das mit den aktuellen Aktivitäten könnte man auf der Hauptseite weglassen. Ich hab jetz alle Episodenliste gemacht. Die von Staffel fünf kann man nebenher machen da in den Staaten erst Folge 11 oder 12 rauskam. Also ich bin dafür das wenn du etwas erstellt es gleich fertig machst ;) Wenn ich etwas anfange denn ich immer das muss ich jetz gleich zu ende machen wenn es nich soviel is sonst würde ich es nur noch vergessen xD Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 14:42, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Dann ran an die Arbeit x'D Ich denke das ich mal die Tage n paar Episoden schreiben werde aber dann nur die wo ich dann so nebenher anschauen werde :) Charaktere mach ich noch nebenher weil die Hauptcharaktere sind eig noch leer O.o Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:19, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wird schon werden. Alles mit der Ruhe ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 14:48, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bist du noch irgendwo ;? Hallööchen Diana, lebst du noch irgendwo? Ich fühl mich hier allein gelassen.. kommst du hier mal wieder vorbei.. Also wie du sehen kannst versuch ich mir echt Mühe zu geben jeden Tag etwas zu schreiben. Nun manchmal klappt es einfach nich aber ich versuchs dennoch ;) Es wächst echt langsam un mühsam aber es klappt ^_^ Ich denke doch das dies irgendwie die Hauptsache ist! Also es wäre einfach schön wenn du mir n Lebenszeichen von dir gibst dann weiß ich wenigstens das ich dir gut geht ^^ Ja meine Signatur hab ich auch geändert zu meiner momentanigen Lieblingsserie ;) "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 01:21, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich wollte nur doch n Lebenszeichen von dir :) Also schön das du noch lebst ^^ Das mit den Klassenarbeiten bekommst du schon hin. Jeder musste da mal durch :P "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:27, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re: Darsteller Hey :) erstmal schön das du lebst ;D Also ja mit Filmografie sieht besser aus finde ich und dann können auch alle sehen wo die Darsteller noch mitgespielt haben! Leben, Karriere und Filmografie. Das reicht doch ;) Man muss es doch nicht gleich total übertreiben oder ^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 21:05, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) In Ordnung. Ich mach auch jeden Tag nur ein bisschen deswegen ist es schon in Ordnung wenn du da dir keinen Stress machst ;) Ich denke die nächsten Tage möchte ich mich mal an die 100 Seiten hinarbeiten ^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 21:00, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ende des Monats ist schon nächste Woche aber das ist zu schaffen ;) bzw wir schaffen das ;) nach der 100 schaffen wir auch 250 xD Momentan erstell ich eh die ganze Zeit die Episoden und irgendwann sollte ich da noch die Handlung schreiben sonst sieht die Seite so leer aus xD "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 21:03, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja stimmt die Serie ist wirklich gut. Jedoch das traurig ist einfach das es fast keiner so sieht =/ Wenn du willst können wir alle Episoden erst machen und nebenher die Charaktere Wir bekommen es irgendwie hin bis zum Staffelfinale und der Ende der Serie das dieses Wikia nach etwas aussieht^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 21:20, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nein Castle ist nach der fünften Staffel zu Ende. Schade eig. ist doch n tolle Serie. Ach ich bin jetz bei den Episoden erstellen schon bei der zweiten Staffel. Wenn du möchtest kannste die Handlung schreiben darin bin ich nicht so gut D: "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:09, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja schon das ich echt total schade :/ Nun ja ich erstell nachher mal n Runde und dann haben wir heute vllt schon die 100 ^^ Wenn wir die haben mach ich zwischen durch n paar Charaktere, dass das Wikia nicht so doof aussieht xD "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 10:43, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Eine gute Idee ;) Ich hab Staffel zwei episoden erst angefangen aber heute nacht oder heute abend wenn es mir langweiligt wird mach ich daran weiter :D "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 12:14, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey :D noch 5 Seiten bis zur 100 aber dies bekommt man locker hin und ich hab die Charaktervorlage etwas abgeändert und beschlossen das wird so n liste zu den Auftritten der Charaktere machen aber nur von denen die mehr wie nur eine Episode dabei sind ;) Das is doch eine gute idee oder ;D Ich dachte ich merk dies mal an falls du mal einen charkter schreibst "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 00:04, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) oh du bist ja noch wach.. hast du heute keine schule? sollen wir hier den chat ein bisschen benutzen..den hab ich freigeschaltet Naja das mit den Auftritten hat ich irgendwie als einfall..also nur bei denen die mehr wie nur eine episode vorkommen werden wir es eintragen in die vorlage :D "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 00:11, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ach das macht doch nichts :) kann mal geschehen.. :D Dann schöne Ferien ^^ (das nennt man doch so xDD) "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 12:32, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC)